


The Decision

by HardcoreSupernatural



Series: The Decision [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/ Reader - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Multi, Sam Winchester/ Reader - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform ×, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been a part of the Winchester gang ever since Dean got back for purgatory. Based around season 8 to present, more present but reference to the past.  You are filled with love and lust but when a drastic decision comes up, you can't help but take it to save the ones you love. Even though it may hurt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> *Hopefully you all like. I'm writing on my phone so if there are any errors I am truly sorry. This idea has been forming in my head for quit some time now and I wish to make it a series. Thank you so much for reading. I could also write some of this in Deans point of view, please let me know if you would like that.*

You suddenly become aware of your surroundings to witness yourself standing in a dark, cold room. More like an abyss. The hairs on your arms are on edge when a breeze shoots by. Feeling like a thousand tiny needle going in to your exposed skin.

Your eyes squint when a bright, white light turns on. In a matter of seconds your eyes ajust to the pale light that is being casted above you. When you cocked your head up, you see nothing. No light bulb. Or anything. The light is coming from nowhere. 

You look down to see you are wearing a blue hospital dress. The ones where is you bend over, you are showing a full moon. Your hands quickly pull the fabric to together, covering where the sun doesn't shine. By doing so you feel a rise of heat coming to your face. Your confused on why your blushing when no one is in the room with you. 

Your feet are slightly warm on the gray concrete floor. You forgot to paint you toes, so the pink nail polish is chipping. You laugh a little because if anyone knew you wore pink nail polish under you ratty, brown boots they wouldn't take you seriously. At least Sam and Dean didn't. You let out a small giggle remembering how they kept making fun of you for it. A tear comes from your eye. It's not sad, not happy, just one single tear with no feeling falling to the floor.

When you think about it, you don't feel anything. No happiness. No sadness. No anger. No nothing. Just the sudden amount of peace you feel creeping up your spine. 

Another three light beaming things come on in unison. Showing three calm faces. All with no expression and dark eyes staring directly at you. You hold onto the back of your gown tighter hoping nothing pecks out. 

When you look up to the gruesome faces staring at you, you find familiarity. From left to right, you see Castiel, the lovable angle who has helped the Winchesters before you can even remember. You flash him a smile. Only showing a little bit of your white teeth. He doesn't smile back, not even with his eyes. Cas looks down as if he is ashamed of what he is doing. 

Sitting in the middle is a white, skinny man. The man had slick long, black hair and eyes. He is looking into the distance as if looking through you, not at you. Sitting in front of him was a brown paper bag with grease stains seeping through it. And then you knew exacting who was sitting in front of you. An old friend of the boys. Death.

You felt a tingling in your fingers when you mouth the word. Death?

On the far right side sat a man you could never forget. The one who turned Dean. The one who ruined his life. You look at him with pure hatred in your eyes. Only he didn't seem scared by the way you were clenching your fist. 

Crowley.

You feel your self becoming uneasy. Determining if you should go or to bolt to Crowley smashing his face into the table. 

A deep voice finally takes you out of you thoughts to the man in the tan trench coat. His eyes soften as they meet yours. Making you want to wrap your arms around him ready for him to take you back to the bunker. 

He speaks, saying words you never thought would form in the mouth of a Angle of The Lord. They were slowly spoken as if he is forcing himself to spit out these awful words. 

"Y/N, I know this maybe difficult to hear. But... you're dead. And we are here to make you a deal."

\------------  
Going back about 2 days before the big decision.  
\------------

You begin to wake up slowly breathing in through your nose. The smell of old socks, whiskey, and men. You stay still for a while, eyes close. Your mouth begins to smile and a little giggles escapes you as you remember the night before. Nothing sexually, just the man you love telling you all the little things you do which make him laugh.

You remember his deep laugh that make his eyes squeeze together and crows feet form. You loved the way he smiled and laughed; it made you feel warm inside. Like a real human, living a normal life. 

As you keep these ever lasting thoughts in your mind, you let out a laugh that sound more of a dying horse than a laugh coming from a 30 years girl. More like women.

You than feel the bed shift next to you. The large man rustling the sheets. You laying on your back now, trying to act like you're asleep. Tensing together when you feel cold finger tips searching their way under your shirt and up your stomach. Then shortly after a large, muscular chest hits your right arm. His head nuzzling into the spot between you shoulder and neck. Soft, wet kissing began as the man smiles into you, knowing your not asleep.

"You're not as great of an actress as you think, Y/N." A breathy voice speaks. You hear the tiredness in the voice, which make your heart melt. The sexy voice started to chuckle as he rubbed his nose under your jaw line. Which made a smile grow huge on your oval face. 

On your right hand side, the bed sinks in. Lifting the man onto his left elbow with his hand touching your h/c hair. 

Your face scrunches when a warm blow of air hits you. 

The man speaks again, more awake now but you can still hear the lost of breathe in his voice from being tired. "I knew you weren't sleeping." 

He comments as you open up your right eye revealing his face. You notice the way his sharp jaw is clenched together. The five o'clock shadow beginning to sneak its way onto his face. As you look from his jaw to his eyes, you knew you were in love; like it was the first time all over again. Breath taking. The eyes of candy green on the outside coming into a deep forest green as you got closer to the pupil. The way he looked at you made you unable to move. The slight joy that covers his eyes when he met your e/c ones. 

He never made you feel any other way but beautiful. You tried your best to make him proud to be himself. But it was always a dead end. You could never make him see what you saw. A man that is strong, kind, selfless, caring, compassionate, and important to everyone he saves. 

But he never sees that. He believes he doesn't belong anywhere. He thinks he is a danger to himself and others. He never told you why he thought this way, so helping him was a struggle within itself. 

Seeing his green eyes being the first thing you ever notice about him, made you feel welcome because his exterior form wasn't always the most inviting; especially after the Mark and what Crowley did to him. You took both your hand and cupped his luke warm cheeks. He leans into you slowly, making sure he doesn't crush you under his weigh. The soft kissing is passionate, every last moment of it. With quick pause coming every now and then to both of you taking breaths. 

The kissing didn't stop. You wished it would never stop. The hot breath coming from his mouth. The heat transferring between you both. Him leaning in closer to you, being almost aggressive, but not dominating the kiss. He knew just the right form of kissing to kept you wanting more. Little kiss, long kiss, little kiss, little kiss, a kiss barley touching your lips which made you moan asking for more. And then the holy grail of kisses. The lust becoming almost to much for you as you slowly rubbed your hand down his stomach, tracing little circles all the way to the rim of his boxers. He taking the hint and moves his rough, large hand to one of your breast; massaging slowly making your hard nipples.

Your fingers start to wrap around the waist band of his boxers and going lower when a loud knock on the door and a younger Winchester walking straight in on you and the green eyed man becoming intimate. 

Holding a yellow folder in his hand in which he uses to shield his eyes from what he just witnessed. During this time the tall, skinny yet also muscular man blurted out, "Holy shi-, I didn't mean too. I thought you too were asleep. Next time put a sock on the door or something."

While the tall man is speaking, the short man with the nice bed-head-hair-look going on is covering you up. "Sammy!! Get out!" The older Winchester yelled at his brother while throwing a white pillow.

Sam quickly turns around on his heels saying over his shoulder, "When you two love birds are done, we got a case." Holding up the yellow folder he held in his hand. He walked out of the room closing the brown door on his way out.

You began to have a startled look on your face. With led to you laughing hysterically. You covered you face with your small hands as your love makes his way off the bed and over to the sink and mirror by the door.

You force yourself up using what little strength you had early in the morning. Looking at the clock which read 6:23 a.m. You shifted your e/c eyes to the man at the sink wiping his face with water. You just stared. Not thinking of anything. Just staring at him. You then heard a slight muffling which shook you from your train of thoughts.

"You like what you see, Y/N?" The man said while turning around and winking at you.

You couldn't help but smile and feel bashful. But you kept your eyes beamed into his soft ones. You spoke with a scarred voice, "I can't believe it, you, me, this," pointing to the bunker around you, "I feel so safe with you. This all so crazy to me, Dean. A good kind of crazy."  
You winked at him while getting off of the memory foam bed to the hard concrete floor. You slowly walk to him placing your hands on his chest. Grinning up against him, playfully teasing. You give him a meaningful kissing which lingers moments after, and before he can wrap his heavy arms around you, you quickly turn around grabbing a towel before walking out of the room. Leaving just him and his imagination that played through his mind. Waiting to feel your touch again.

You stumble out of the steaming shower to dry yourself off. You make you way to a bench which stood in the middle of the shower room. You began to dress yourself in a black tight fitting v-neck, dark olive green skinny jeans, and paired with faux-leather brown boots. Which were quit comfortable considering you worn them all day, everyday.

You walked down the hall into the kitchen to enjoy a nice, hot, steaming cup of coffee. To your connivence Sam made only minutes before. Mixing milk and sugar in to the brewing cup of deliciousness. You smell the coffee which trickled up you nose and made you inside warm.

You walked out of the kitchen turning a sharp left then right into a huge control room. Making your way through the room to the medium sized library which in it sat two lovely men in their usually get ups. 

You sat down next the Dean, leaning in close to whisper something in his ear. Nothing seductive just a little something to keep his mind run wild as you sit there drinking your coffee.

Putting down your half drunken coffee mug on the dark wooded table and you began to talk to the long haired man sitting in front of you. "So Sam, what kind of case did you find. And why was it so important you had to walk in on us." Pointing back and forth between you and Dean.

Sam looked up with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He lets out a laugh and begins talking in a deep raspy voice, which can make any girl fall head over heels for.

"In Sedona, Arizona; there have been reports of young females going to parties, disappearing," he says slowly, "and being found the next day dead and having two teeth holes in their necks."

"I'm thinking vampires?" You question knowing your right. But still asking to be sure since you were not a skilled hunter yet.

Sam nodding his head in a yes movement. As Sam got up from the table and out of the room he yelled, "Be ready in 10 minutes."

When he was fully exited from the library you spin your chair around and grabbed Dean's legs with your hands. Moving them slowly towards his growing bulge in his pants. You can sense that he is uncomfortable, wanting to take you then and there. You look into his eyes, lick your lips, lean in close sending a wink and then running off to go get your bag. In doing so, leaving Dean running to the bathroom to take care of some business before you all leave for Arizona.

While on the road, Dean driving, Sammy passenger, and little old you sinking into the leather seat staring out the window. The radio blaring out old rock n roll which you would somethings throw some of the lyrics out without noticing you were singing out loud, which made Sam and Dean laugh. And you, you feeling a bit embarrassed.

You would often look into the rear view mirror to find Dean's eyes looking at you. You would stare directly back at him not breaking eye contact. You would lick you lips which made him shuffle in his seat while sending him nasty glares from Sam. But then after a while you would just smile at him. Then out the window staring at open fields, the music in the back round that drowned out everything else. Soon you fell asleep. Waiting to see the sunny desert of Arizona, a place you used to visit with your parents. A happy place with lots of sad memories. 

When you got to Sedona, you all checked into the motel room. Sadly it being tourist season you three had to share a room with 2 queen size beds. That made it hard for you and Dean since you've been throwing sexual tension in all directions. 

There wasn't much time to complain about the room when we heard of another attack at the local high school. 

As you all got to the high school parking lot where four police cars and a crowd of people gathered, you three slid out of the black Impala. All wearing your FBI costume, which you thought always look hot on Dean. A small laugh left you mouth. You noticed Deans side smile which brought a warmth to your heart.

You and Dean walked to the officers while Sam went to go examine the body. You walked up to a police officer who was in his usually outfit with short black hair and about the height of Dean. 

"Hi, I'm Agent Harrison and this is Agent Marx, we're with the FBI. You mine telling us what's going on." You said in your formal voice while you and Dean flashed your badges. 

"Hello. I'm Officer Thomas. Wow, I didn't know the FBI would be coming to investigate a small towns murder." The Officer said happily.

"Please just answer the women question Officer." Dean said quickly in a husky voice.

"Her name was Hillary Coleman. Sweet girl, really. Didn't go to parties or do drugs. A star student and child. But I guess she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Officer Thomas spoke. 

"Do you know where we can find her family?" You asked.

"Yeah, over there," Thomas pointed, "under the big oak tree."

"Thank you." You said walking with Dean over to talk with the family.

The family was in bad shape. Mother crying on the ground. Brother and sister fighting over who's fault it was. It reminded you of the family you left. You stopped about 10 feet from the family unable to move. You were scared. 

Dean stopped as well and walked in front of you. He turned to face you and asked, "Are you okay, Y/N?"

You shook your head. 

Dean spoke to you while cupping your face. "You're going to be okay. I am right here and always will be. Always."

You nodded and headed towards the family.

After talking to the family you found out from the parents that Hillary was a star student. She was the best. On the other hand her siblings knew her true colors. She would sneak out at night and party until 2 in the morning. 

Sammy said that he found teeth marks on her neck and had no blood left in her system. 

\--

You were about to slide into the back seat when you noticed a group of boys checking you out. You thought for a moment, bring you to a bright idea. 

You leaded into the passages side window where Sam was sitting. "I'm going to go talk to those boys over there" you said tilting your head towards the boys. "I think they might have some information about the victim that I can get out of them." 

"You want us to come with in case you have any problems?" Dean said quickly. Dean moved uncomfortably in the drivers seat.

"No, it's probably best I go alone." You stood up, faced the boys, took off the black jacket that went with your suit. And as you were waking away you said behind your shoulder to Dean, "Don't be jealous, Winchester." You laugh as you let your H/C out of your pony tail letting loose waves hang down. 

As you walked towards the boys leaning on a brick wall, they all start to stiffen up. You made sure to rock you hips more than usually. Some of it for the boys but mostly for Dean because you knew he was staring at you. 

When you got to the 3 boys in front of the wall. You smiled. Raising you eyebrows a little to inform them that it was a more seductive smile than anything else. Which made all 3 boys shift in place. 

"Hi." You said winking at the middle boy.

"Hey" the middle boy spoke softly but firm.

"So I was just wandering," you started moving closer, closing in the distance between you and the boy, "if you knew anything about that poor girl who got murdered last night?" You questioned while letting your fingers walk up his chest. 

The boy couldn't stand still. In a rough motion his hands landed on your hips and pulled you in to him. Which made you let a small gasp. You heard doors open and close coming from the Impala. Your hand went behind your back, open, to inform your fellow hunters you were alright. 

"I see you like it rough." You placed you hand on his cheek. Moving into him with you lips almost touching. You notice both of the boys on either side of you intensely watching.

"I do. But before we can go any further, your friends over there need to calm down, their giving me the death stare." The boy said.

"Oh don't you worry one bit about them. My dad just makes them follow me around so I don't get in trouble. But between you and me, I like a little trouble." You whisper in his ear. 

"Well if you like trouble, I'm having a party later if you want to come?" He said tightening his grip on you hips pulling you closer. 

"I would love too," you answered pulling a pen from you pant pocket. "This is my number," as you talked you wrote your number. "Call me..."

"Brad, and I surely will." Brad said quickly.

You winked as you pulled out of his grip. You walked nice and slow making every step move your hips. 

As you got to the car, Sam and Dean stepped in front of you. Dean grabbed your wrist and in a angry tone said, "What the hell was that Y/N?"

You pulled your hand out of his grip and shoved both of them to the side so you could get in. Before you shut the door you answered back, "My job." You slammed the door shut.

You all drove silently back to the motel room. When you got into the room you headed towards the door of the bathroom. You just needed some alone time and you didn't want to talk to the boys.

About a half a hour later you got out of the bathroom. You were wearing a towel with you head some what damp. You passed Sam getting out of the bathroom and whispered, "How is he?"

"Mad. How would you feel if your boyfriend started to flirt with other girls right in front of you?" Sam questioned.

"I was just doing it to get informat-." Sam cuts you off before you can finish.

"It doesn't matter." Sam pushes past you to the bathroom. Almost slamming the door which made you jump.

You didn't know what to do. You just stood there. Staring at Dean hoping you wouldn't have to talk about it. But you had to, you had to straighten it out. But you didn't move.

"Sit." Dean said firmly kicking out a chair at the small table in the room.

You made you way over to him. Scared. You did as you were told and sat. You head facing downwards not looking at Dean.

"Look Dean, I'm so sorr-," you started to speak but Dean cut you off.

"My one question is why? Why would you think it alright to do something like that? Why Y/N? Why do you feel the need to do that to me? I would never ever ever do that to you." Dean spoke looking out the window.

You bit your lip. And when you were about to speak your phone lit up, an unknown number.

You answered.

Hello?

Oh, hi. 

No I'm good. How are you?

Okay, definitely.

What time.

Okay I will. 

Only if you want me to.

I'll see you then. Bye.

You hung up the phone and looked up to see Dean staring at you. You forgot for a second he was there, because you realized that you sounded really flirty on the phone.

"Seriously? Right in front of me." Dean yelled hitting the table and standing up. Dean then took his gun from the table, put it in the back of his pants and walked out the door. 

Before he fully left you asked, "What happened to always being there for me?" 

"Go find someone else to be you puppet." Dean said slamming the door. You heard the Impala engine turn on and fade into nothingness as it left down the road. 

You sat there crying. You changed and then left the room before Sammy came out of the bathroom. You needed to clear your head for a while. You had a lot of things to think about.

Tears slid down your face, but you had to finish the job. You had to know the information to save people. You kept repeating to yourself, "saving people, hunting things".

\-- 

You arrived at the party at 10 o'clock. You wore a short black dress with red high heels. As you made your way through the front door, you noticed it wasn't a big party. 15-20 people at most. You walked a round for awhile until you found Brad. He smiled when he saw you and checked you up and down. Which made you blush. You felt guilty for blushing at a guy who wasn't Dean. But you couldn't think about Dean now, you have to focus on the case. Saving people, hunting things.

"Hey, there beautiful. You look so hot right now," he said while smacking your ass. Which made you jump. 

After a little while of him and you sitting in the kitchen with his arm wrapped around you and talking to his friends. Things got more serious. Brad started kissing you and grinning on you. Which made you uncomfortable. 

As he was kissing your neck. You felt sharp teeth. You pushed him away and noticed a full set of vampire teeth. 

"You." 

"The one and only." Brad smiled. 

You look to the others who had their teeth out as well. 

You stood still. Planning out anything to try and make it out of here a live but you knew it was near to impossible. You then looked around the kitchen for a knife which you found one right behind Brad. 

You went for it, hitting Brad with you elbow first. Once you got the knife a vampire come from your left, you slashed his throat in an easy motion. Next another other one came, which dodged your knife and tackled you to the floor. Your head is pounding and when you open your eyes you see Brad standing above you. 

"And I was going to keep you." He said before coming down and everything went blank.

\--

Your head was pounding. You could barely open your eyes to notice your still on the floor in the kitchen. Your breaths are scattered. Your hand makes its way to your throat. You feel blood, lots of blood.

Your other hand searches for you phone. Once you find it you dial Dean. You lie there hoping he will pick up the first time. Which thankfully he does.

"Hello?" Dean speaks with no emotion.

"Dean." You say softly.

"Y/N." You can feel Deans concern through the phone.

"I'm so sorry Dean." You let out as you gasp for more breath.

"Y/N, hold on I'm coming!" Dean yells through the phone before he hanged up.

\--

You become half consonance at different moments. One when Dean and Sam find you. Another when your in the Impala. And once more to being in the hospital seeing Deans face when you are taken away from him.

It broke your heart seeing him like that but you couldn't do anything. A tear left your eye as you got wheeled away from the boys you called family.

\----

You are hurt. Badly. You body desires to be put at rest but you know you have to hold on to life, not for you, but for Dean. 

You lay in a off-white hospital room with a television in the corner and one bed centered in the middle of the room. You lie there, lifeless. You are unaware of what is going on. You hear faint sounds here and there but you are mostly stuck in your own world. And that world was   
three men determining your fate.

"Wh-what do you mean I'm dead, because I sure look alive to me." You said sassily. Furrowing your eyebrows at Cas. You feel around your body to make sure everything was there; head, check; stomach, check; legs, check; breast, definitely check.

"What we are trying to say is, you are alive here and dead in the real world." Cas says almost quietly but firm.

"Here?" You question.

"Well, Y/N we are in, uh..." Cas stutters for a while before Crowley cuts him off.

"Hell, we are in Hell. Is that so hard to say?"

"HELL?!? Why am I here I thought I would possibly have a bypass to heaven, you know I kind of do hunt evil things." You scream.

"Settle down, we are not here to decide if you go to heaven or hell. But to decide if you will live or not," you stare directly at Death as he speaks. "We have come together to form something new, something that we nor angle nor demon nor anything has every seen befo-."

You cut Death off before he can finish his sentence, "And why did you pick me? I'm just a hunter? Nothing special about good ol'Y/N here. Please I just want to go back to my old life."

You hold back tears as you say the last few words. You already now you can't go back but even to see Dean one last time would mean the world to you.

"We picked you because, you are strong. You can contain what we are about to give you. So, Y/N do you take the deal of living or do you want to spend eternity knowing you gave up something that was worth more than your pity, little human life."

You stand there shocked. You look over to Cas hoping to get some guidance but he wouldn't look you in the eye. This was a time where you couldn't pick for Sam or Dean. You couldn't ask anyone for help. You wouldn't know what's on the other side of both of the doors standing in front of you. You had to pick. And this time it had to be for you. Even if you lose everything. 

"I accept."


End file.
